


Chell's Misadventures With A Tag

by queer_acacia



Category: tag 3 - Fandom
Genre: tag 3, tag 3 come and get me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_acacia/pseuds/queer_acacia
Summary: This piece was written to pass the tag in the Hermitcraft community-made game Tag 3: Come and Get Me! It took me a little while to get to this because of my current work hours but I'm glad to finally have this out there. Word count is 782. This fic will be posted to the Tag 3 Discord so that the participants and the person tagged can read it.





	Chell's Misadventures With A Tag

Chell woke up in the morning to streaks of sunlight pouring in from the window by the bed. They groaned quietly as they blinked their eyes to try to get the sleep out of them. They sat up, rustling their hair as they looked at the foot of the bed; their pet chicken, Chuck, was nestled near the foot of the bed fast asleep. They gave Chuck a quick pat on the back before carefully getting up, not wanting to disturb the sleep of their poultry pal. 

They opened the chest beside the bed, and shuffled around for a minute before pulling out a bag of seeds and a small loaf of bread. When they set the bag down, Chuck began to stir.  
“Good morning,” Chell said as they sat down on the carpeted floor. “Want some breakfast?” They picked up the bag and shook it a bit, which was all it took for Chuck to get up and hop down beside them. “Aren’t we eager?” they remarked as they pulled out a handful of seeds for Chuck, who gladly began to eat them. As Chuck ate, Chell ate the bread they had in their other hand. 

After a few minutes, Chell and Chuck were finished eating, and Chell put away the bag before getting up. They made their way to the back room to change into their day clothes- a flannel shirt under a simple gray jacket, pants, boots, and their goggles- and when they had just finished, they could hear flapping and bocking from the main room. Chuck seemed to be freaking out over something. They quickly made their way to the main room to see what he was making such a fuss over. 

Chuck was by the door, scratching at the floor with his feet. When Chell got closer, they could see a piece of paper that had a string on the end. They kneeled down to pick it up, and when they examined it, they saw the words “TAG” written on the front. When they flipped it over, they could see an added description written in neat Galactic: 

“You’ve got the tag! Pass it on to someone else so the game can continue!” 

Other than that, nothing. How strange…

Chell furrowed their brows a little as they shoved the tag in their pocket, then picked up Chuck, who had since calmed down. “Wonder what this thing is all about?” they muttered, letting Chuck climb onto their shoulder. They opened the door and looked outside— no one else was around, and it didn’t look like there were any footprints on the ground. They went back inside, grabbed their sword, then left the house. They had to go out for food anyway, and if they happened to run into anyone, they could just pass on the tag. It shouldn’t be that hard, right? 

Wrong. 

They quickly came to the realization that they had already killed off most of the animals in the area, and there were no other people around. They sighed, and when the sun began to set, they quickly gathered materials to make a small fire. Once it was lit, they gathered some nearby seeds from the tall grass and picked a few apples. It would be enough to keep them from getting too hungry. They didn’t want to venture out until the morning, knowing that there would definitely be zombies and creepers roaming around the area. 

As the sun rose the next morning, they used their ax to carve the letter “x” into the tree so that they could identify the tree on their way back. They then collected Chuck and continued to make their way into the forest. 

A few hours later, they could hear faint talking in the distance. They quickly ducked behind a tree before peeking out to try to see who was there. A few yards away, a man in a white coat was quietly talking to himself, working on some sort of redstone contraption that Chell knew they had no hope of understanding. They thought for a moment, then grinned a little as they pulled one of the apples out of their bag. They tied the string of the tag to the stem, and threw it as hard as they could at the stranger. 

The apple hit the stranger in the back, and Chell could hear a sharp cry as they quickly turned to make their way back into the forest. They weren’t going to stick around and possibly get their butt kicked by a complete stranger. And luckily enough for them, they found a few pigs on the way back to the house, so both missions ended as a resounding success.


End file.
